Aurore
'Appearance' Height: '''Half a head shorter than the average mobian '''Build: '''Petite '''Main color: '''Dark red '''Markings: '''Bronze rings around her eyes, bangs with a ring on top, bottom tip left red, hands ending in a angle on her wrists, pointed ring above it and her toes '''Skin color: '''Light yellowish peach '''Eye style and color: '''Large oval eyes, light blue irises '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''1 big dread on eachside of her face, 5 more on the back of her head. reaching just till the shoulders. Long tuff of bronze hair. '''Other noticeable features: Overall clothing style: Aurore tends to stick to almost uniform like looking clothes, very girly yet showing a certain class. Closed type of uniforms that you could desribe hers as are the saloir ones. Tends to mostly wear tones of blue and white 'Personality' Likes *Discovering new things *Learning *Palo-mei and Selen *Fashion (To some extend) *Music Dislikes *Curse words *People who give off bad vibes *Loud noises Fav drink: '''Berry juice '''Fav food: '''Fruits, mostly the berries of all kinds '''Personality: Aurore is still very much a child in her behaviour and tends to be very wide eyed and curious about the world, wanting to know all the things she can. So far she has shown most intrest in the herbs and natural medical threatments that she ahs bene picking up on from Archer's notes. But besides that she also has a great curiosity towards most people around, wishing to know everybody as well as possible. There still is a certain naivity in her, believing too much in the good of those around, not having dealth with the bad all that much, though as it is she is learning to adjust to it by just playing around and being as curious as ever. Even with her being as naive as she can be she can still sense it if people might be a dnager to be around. Wheter this is just the vibes others give off, her own instinct or the chaos powers is unknown. All in all Aurore is still trying to adjust to life as it is with small steps at the time. Most of her time spend with either her family or with Selen and Junior. Her favourite people by far are Selen and Palo-mei, both having this sister role to her in some way and it keeps her happy. 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Still young and curious *Very forgiving Weaknesses: *Maybe a bit too forgiving *Doesn't sees dangers in all the things yet Abilities: NOTE: Aurore is still learning to fully control her abilities and most of the time don't work as if. *'Teleportation' '-' The ability to teleport from A to B. Needs to ahve a very clear imag ein her mind of where she teleports to *'Telekinesis' - Able to levitate objects of light weights so far. Might end up learning how to do the same with bigger objects and even people over the course of time 'History' *Created by Izel out of the DNA of Archer and Dirk *Is still learning how the world around her works *Idolizes Palo-mei to some extend *Got her first real experience with the life of the Legion with the whole invasion of Talon and Basker *Kept near Palo-mei to support her as much as possible during it all *Lost Dirk *Kept near Palo, just trying to be a good little sister and cheer her up *Flipped out when she almost went to give herself up to bring Dirk back *Was happy she at leas thad found a not dangerous way to bring him back *Yay family complete again! 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Has started training in secret *Doesn't fully udnerstand that she can't just poof in with people without warning Category:Uncanny-Illustrator's Characters